


Baking?

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cake, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That smells delicious, Babe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for Haldoor's upcoming birthday! HAPPY HAPPY, Babe!

“That smells delicious, Babe.” Danny called out as he walked into Steve’s house. “Are you baking?” His thought, and he didn’t know why he thought it, was that Doris had been baking.

“No.” Steve said simply from the den. “It’s a candle.”

And sure enough, Steve a a candle lit on his father’s desk. “That’s actually worse.”

“Worse?” Steve finally looked up from the crime scene photos he’d taken home. “Worse than what?”

“It’s worse that you’re lighting candles than that you might be baking.” Danny assisted his explanation with hand gestures toward the candle and the kitchen.

“Doris bought it.” And Steve went back to the pictures as if that should explain it all.

“That’s why you own it, why are you burning it?”

“She made a comment last time she was here that she picked it out especially and I obviously hadn’t used it. Don’t, D.” Steve put up a hand. “It’s easier to argue with you than it is with her.”

“Wow,” Danny sank in on himself. “I feel devalued, and a little dirty.” He brushed at his shirt and then puffed himself back up, tapping Steve on the arm. “Come on.” Danny headed back toward the door.

“Did Charlie come up with something?” Steve stood, following easily, snuffing the candle.

“No, I need cake. You can’t tempt me with your birthday cake candle and not put out the baked goods.” Danny tossed the car keys. “Thick buttercream frosting,”

Steve obliged, he could do with some cake.


End file.
